


Weakness

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: When it came to Tooru, Hajime was a weak man





	Weakness

Hajime shivered as he woke up. Half of his body was exposed to the chilly morning air. He reached to the side of the bed where Tooru had thrown his hoodie. It hadn't been anything sexual. Tooru just said he liked cuddling with a topless Hajime, "you're warmer this way," is what he would always say.

He scooted away from Tooru, but Tooru seemed to realize this because he whined and reached a hand out. 

Hajime was a strong man. But when it came to Tooru, he was weak. He reached his hand out, holding Tooru and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm going for my run, go back to sleep," he whispered. 

Tooru whined again and opened his eyes slowly, he wrapped his arms around Hajime's neck and brought him down, "don't leave me,"

"You make it sound so dramatic," Hajime said, but he allowed himself to be hugged, "I always go for runs,"

"But you're always back before I wake up," he yawned, "and now I'm awake and you're trying to leave me," Tooru rolled them over enough that he could throw a leg over Hajime, "now you can't leave,"

Hajime placed a hand in his thigh and squeezed, "we both know I could easily get out,"

Tooru yawned again, nuzzling into Hajime's neck, "and we both know you won't go if I don't want you to,"

Hajime rolled his eyes, "right," he said sarcastically. But they both knew it was true. Hajime was a weak man. 

Hajime looked over at the clock and saw how late it was already, but he didn't work today, so he could go for a run later. He surrendered and raised the blanket around them both.

"Mm, I told you," Tooru said. His hands were on the hem of Hajime's sweater, sitting up enough for them to get it off and he threw it much farther across the room than he usually would. 

Hajime chuckled when Tooru laid back down on top of him, "I'm not going anywhere,"

"I know," Tooru said, "but you're so warm and it's so cold," 

Hajime hummed, running his fingers through the mess on top of Tooru's head he calls hair, "you need a hair cut,"

"And you need to shut up so I can sleep,"

"You won't let me run, I won't let you sleep,"

"Fine, as long as you cuddle me,"

Hajime laughed and rolled them over so he was the one of top of Tooru. He knew Tooru preferred it this way. In a conversation so many nights ago, he had confessed to Hajime he never felt safer than when Hajime's arms were wrapped around him, "I feel like nothing could ever hurt me," he had whispered.

"Better?" Hajime asked his stupidly grinning boyfriend. Tooru nodded and pressed a kiss to Hajime's cheek.

"I love you,"

"Are you trying to butter me up so I'll let you sleep?" Hajime asked, nuzzling his nose into Tooru's neck and pressing a kiss there. 

Tooru hummed, "of course I am," his fingers rubbing up and down Hajime's bare back, "but I also really love you," his eyes were closed and his voice seemed to be drifting off. 

"Okay fine, you can sleep," Hajime pressed one last kiss to Tooru's jaw and settled himself in, not missing the smile of Tooru's face. 

He was so weak for Tooru.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
